disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SmashTV World
SmashTV World is an entertainment resort in Atlanta, Georgia that opened on May 1 2017. It was originally set to open on May 26 2017, but was later moved to May 1 2017 to avoid competition with Pandora: The World Of Avatar opening on that same day (May 26) at Disney's Animal Kingdom at Walt Disney World. The resort is owned by Viacom, MTV, and Universal Parks & Resorts. It currently has 5 theme parks and 3 water parks, with one of them being located in the SmashTV Hotel. The resort will share several rides from the Universal Orlando parks. The resort was announced during Comic Con 2014 along with SmashTV Land at Universal Orlando. Construction began in January 2015. A teaser for the resort aired during the 2016 MTV VMA Awards. On March 4th 2017, it was announced by MTV that the resort would open on May 26 2017, with all parks, water parks, hotels, and SmashTV City set to open on that same day. Theme Parks #'SmashTV Land (main park)' #'Galaxian (working title: Space-Zone)' #'Heroville' #'The Jungle Kingdom' #'The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (formerly titled Fantasy Warriors)' Water Parks *'SmashTV Hotel Water Park (main water park)' *'Cartoon Network Amazone: '''The main water park of the Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites. It is the same waterpark from Thailand, and has the same zones, live shows, and restaurants, but also includes new zones and restaurants as well as a big screen TV. Unlike Thailand's park which is outside, this water park will be indoors. It opened the same time the hotel opened. **'ZONES:' ***'Omniverse Zone (The largest of the zones inspired by Ben 10):' ****'Humungaslide''' ****'Intergalactic Racers' ****'Goop Loop' ****'XLR8-TOR' ****'Alien Attack' ****'The Omnitrix' ****'Untitled Ben 10 (2017) Slide' ***'Adventure Zone (A Zone inspired by ''Adventure Time, Johnny Bravo, ''and ''Mighty Magiswords):' ****'Jake Jump''' ****'Banana Spin' ****'Rainfall Rainicorn' ****'Untitled Mighty Magiswords Slide' ***'Aweseome Zone ( A zone inspired by ''The Amazing World Of Gumball, Teen Titans Go!, ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls (2016) )' ***'Gem Zone (inspired by Steven Universe)' ***'Cartoonival: A zone for children featuring characters from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Chowder, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Clarence, Dexter's Laboratory, The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack, etc. ''It includes 9 water slides and many water features such as the Disco Fountain Rain Fortress and 3 huge buckets of water from Four Arms and Omnitrix. ***'Mega Wave: 'A large wave pool where guests can enjoy riding on gentle waves or sunbathe on rows of deckchairs nearby. There are various shows and characters on a stage in front of the pool, as well as there being a big screen TV that plays premieres of certain events (Wrestling PPVs, Premieres of Shows, etc.) and music videos / movie trailers straight from the SmashTV Resort Channel. Unlike the one in Thailand, the pretend shark fin will not be in this version. ***'Riptide Rapids: 'A 335-meter long river lying around Omniverse Zone, Adventure Zone, Awesome Zone, and Gem Zone where guests can relax on a raft along a stream. ***'Surf Arena: 'A dual-lane flowriding surf simulator, the first lane is for bodyboarding which is suitable for beginners, another is for flowboarding which requires more advanced skills. There are also trainers who provide instructions and guidance for any player all day. **'RESTAURANTS / STORES: ***'Johnny's Diner' ***'Johnny's Burgers' ***'Gumball's Chinese Takeout' ***'Wing Kingdom' ***'Mordecai's Grill' ***'Marceline's Pizzeria' ***'PPG's Asian Delights' ***'Dexter's Ice Lab' ***'Dee Dee's Cafe' ***'Big Donut' ***'Toonalicious' ***'SmashTV Diner: '''The Official diner of the SmashTV Resort. ***'Johnny Rockets''' ***'Chick-Fil-A' ***'SmashTV Store: '''The Official store of the SmashTV Resort. ***'Cartoon Network Store: The Official store of the Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites. *'''Splatoon: Splashdown! Rides / Attractions SmashTV Land: *'SmashTV: The Ride:' **A 3D motion simulator similar to Star Tours ''and ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ''and one of the rides shared from the Universal Orlando park. Set in the SmashTV universe, SmashTV The Ride takes guest on a turbulent excursion trip through various scenes from the SmashTV film series (including SmashTV The Fifth), as Kirby (Chris Hardwick) and Pikachu (Ikue Otani) attempt to safely return a rogue SmashTV member back to SmashTV world (Smash Bros. games). *'SmashTV: Kirk Cameron's Revenge:' **An 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park which has guests teaming up with SmashTV on a mission to stop Kirk Cameron from destroying the world, similar to the plot of ''SmashTV The Fifth. *'Warp Riders:' **A spinning ride that has guests try to avoid King Dedede's water-spitting robo-machine. It is another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park. *'Bowser's Castle Spin:' **'A spinning ride based on Bowser's Castle from the Mario series. TBA *'Balloon Fighter:' **'A flight rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name. *'SmashTV Jr.:' **An interactive play zone for kids and a returning attraction from the Universal Orlando park. *'Mario Kart: The Ride': **A 3D motion simulator ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that has guests race each other in a 4-Race Mario Kart Cup. *'Super Mario Maker': **An interactive 3D indoor rollercoaster ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *'The Simpsons Ride': **A motion simulator ride based on The Simpsons ''and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park. TBA *'The Amazing Ride Of Gumball': **A Shooter ride similar to ''Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters / Space Ranger Spin ''and ''Men In Black: Alien Attack and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park where guests compete to zap down robots that came to life and are threatening to take over Elmore after Gumball and Darwin's school science project has gone out of control. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai and is based on The Amazing World Of Gumball. *'Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular': **A live stunt show and another shared attraction from the Universal Hollywood park. *'The Loud House: Fabric Of Creation': **An indoor dive coaster based on The Loud House Details yet to be announced. *'Regular Show Coaster:' **A Dark rollercoaster ride based on Regular Show . Details yet to be announced. *'Foster's Teacups:' **A spinning tea cup ride based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *'Final Fantasy XV: The Age of Gods:' **'An indoor / outdoor roller coaster based on Final Fantasy XV'. Details yet to be announced. *'The Fast And The Furious Supercharged:' **Another shared ride from the Universal parks based on the Fast & Furious ''film trilogy. *'Race Around New York Starring Jimmy Fallon:' **Another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park based on ''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. *'Ghostbusters: Answer The Call:' **An indoor 3D motion-based Rollercoaster ride based on Ghostbusters ''and ''Ghostbusters (2016). The crossover features both the original Ghostbusters and the new Ghostbusters as they join forces with the newer Ghostbusters recruits (AKA the guests) to fight off a returning Rowan, Zuul, and many other ghosts including Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *'24: Underground Escape:' **A high-speed dark rollercoaster based on 24. In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair. *'Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War:' **'A motion simulator ride based on Pokemon XYZ. Based on the last 16 episodes of the XY saga, the ride has guests join Ash & his friends in fighting off Team Flare. *'Wreck-It Ralph: Sugar Rush:' **A interactive 3D Dark Ride based on the 2012 movie of the same name. *'Suicide Squad: Sucker For Pain:' **'A spinning Gravitor-like ride based on the 2016 film of the same name. The ride has TBA. *'Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience:' **A 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name that will open in October 27th 2017, the same time the game comes out. Details are yet to be announced, but TBA. *'WWE Vs. TNA: The Ride 4D:' **'A 4D motion simulator loosely based on WWE and TNA similar to Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon at Universal Orlando that will open in November 2017. **Map Info: The WWE side will take you on an epic journey when mostly every superstar comes with you to invade The IMPACT! Zone! You then go out to the stage and have an amazing battle in front with the live crowd! The TNA side will take you with mostly every TNA star on an epic journey into the WWE RAW, SmackDown, or NXT stage. You then go out in the WWE ring in front of a live crowd and battle. Before you hop on to either two sides, you can either sport WWE Goggles or IMPACT! Goggles. *'Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Ride:' **A 4D Indoor Motion-Based Rollercoaster Ride based on Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure ''and ''Bill And Ted's Bogus Journey that will open on July 31 2017. *'Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade: Powered by Japanland:' **An arcade and fun center based on Clarence ''and one of three main arcades. *'Cartoon Network Live: Save The Universe!: **A live show based on various Cartoon Network shows, Details and Shows yet to be announced. *'''The Squid Sisters Live: **'A nighttime holographic rave dance party based on Splatoon where Callie and Marie perform. *'Splatoon: Battle Frontier:' **'An indoor laser tag-type ride based on Splatoon where guests fight each other in teams in a Splatoon battle in front of a crowd of people. *'The Animation World Of Don Bluth:' **'A film which shows the montage of classic scenes from Don Bluth's animated works. The theater that shows the film will also be used for special anniversary screenings of classic Don Bluth films, as well as special events. *'Mission Impossible: The Ultimate Stunt Experience:' **'A live stunt show based on the Mission Impossible ''film series. *'Metal Gear Solid: Night Ops (16+):' **A seasonal indoor interactive 3D shooter walkthrough attraction based on Metal Gear Solid. It opened on May 26 2017 and occurs every night. The attraction is unsuitable for guest under 16. *'Arms: Battle Arena:' **'A battle / competition arena based on the Nintendo Switch game of the same name that opened on the same day the game is released, which is June 16 2017. It has guests compete against one another in arm battles. *'''Mario Party: Star Rush VR: **A Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the Mario Party ''games that will open in Fall 2017. *'Bunsen is a Beast: Golf Wars:' **A Dueling Sitting and Inverted coaster loosely based on the 2017 Nickelodeon Cartoon Bunsen is A Beast while similar to Battlestar Galactica that will open on July 31 2017. * '''Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock - REVOLUTION:' **An indoor rollercoaster loosely based on the 2007 video game of the same name that will open on October 28 2017 just in time for it's 10th Anniversary. Map Info: Go Forth and Rock as you high speed onto great rock and roll music and travel through many venues from back and forth! You might as well see your favorite Guitar Hero 3 character appear as He / She will defeat Tom Morello, Slash and Lou onto different sets. * Sword Art Online: Night Ops: ** 'A virtual reality motion-simulator ride based on the anime of the same name that will open in May 2018. *'Mario Sports Champions: **A seasonal sports championship competition based on Mario Sports ''games that opened on June 1 2017 and takes place every June - August. *'Twisted Metal: The Ride:' **A ride similar to Disney World's Indy Speedway ride based on the Playstation video game series of the name that will open in Spring 2018. *'Milo Murphy's Law: The Best(Worst) Day Ever:' **A Dark Ride based on Milo Murphy's Law while similar to Earthquake and Disaster! A Major Motion Picture starting You! that will open in Spring 2018. *'Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D:' **A 3D championship competition tournament motion simulator ride based on the ''Super Smash Bros. ''games that will open in October 2017. '''Galaxian:' *Jerk Wars: The Quest For The Panthagon: **An EMV Dark Ride similar to Dinosaur ''and is based on ''SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars, ''where Oobi-Fawn Jabroni sends guests on a turbulent journey through the Nebula Zone in order to find the Panthagon before the Nebula is destroyed by the Empire. It is also another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Super Mario Galaxy: **A flight motion simulator ride similar to ''Soarin ''and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park that takes guests through all the planets in the ''Super Mario Galaxy ''universe. *Spaceballs: The Ride: **A 4D motion simulator based on ''Spaceballs ''where guests join Captain Lone Starr in defeating Lord Dark Helmet and Spaceball One again. According to the plot, this ride serves as a sequel to the film. Mel Brooks returned to direct the ride film, with Bill Pullman, Daphne Zuniga, Rick Moranis, George Wyner, Joan Rivers, and Mel Brooks reprising their roles as their respective characters, with Bobby Moynihan replacing John Candy as Barf (due to John Candy's death in 1994). According to Brooks, Rivers completed recording her lines for the ride before her death in 2014, the same year the ride started production. *The Matrix: Rise Against The Machines: **A 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on Warner Bros' Action film Franchise and It is similar to Star Tours but a Interactive Shooting gallery in this attraction *Metroid: Zero Mission 4D: **A 3D Trackless dark ride based on the ''Metroid Prime trilogy. The ride invites new recruits to help Samus defeat Ridley and Dark Samus. The ride also the first dark ride in the world to use the Decima engine, used in Killzone Shadow Fall, Until Dawn, RIGS: Mechanized Combat League and Horizon Zero Dawn, as well as the upcoming game Death Stranding.. *Men In Black: Alien Attack: **An interactive shooter ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Star Trek: Mission Enterprise: **A 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster ride based on the JJ Abrams series. The plot involves new recruits of the Enterprise helping the USS Enterprise fight off either 3 villains: Captain Nero, Khan, or Krall. *Back To The Future: The Ride: **A motion simulator ride based on the Back To The Future ''series and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park, which was closed back in 2007 in place for The Simpsons Ride. Remastered for the new decade, the ride's plot is the same as the original ride, as Doc Brown assigns guests in a DeLorean to chase Biff after stealing a DeLorean. *Star Wars: Rogue One Spinsanity: **A Spinsanity flat ride based on ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. *Star Fox Mission: **A 3D Motion simulator based on Star Fox Zero and Star Fox 64, ''as well as the 2016 film of the same name. It puts guests as the newest Star Fox recruits and has them join Star Fox in defeating Andross & Star Wolf. *T2 3D: Battle Across Time: **An interactive 3D film and another shared attraction from the Universal Orlando park. *Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Dark Horizon: **A trackless 4D ride based on ''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. Details yet to be announced. *Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack: **An indoor enclosed hyper coaster based on Steven Universe. ''Details yet to be announced. *Kingdom Hearts: Heart of A Keyblade Master: **A dark 3D Trackless EMV ride based on ''Kingdom Hearts. Details yet to be announced. *Battlestar Galactica: Human VS Cylon: **A Duelling Rollercoaster based on Battlestar Galactica. Details yet to be announced. *Mobile Suit Gundam: Collision of Worlds: **A junior-sized flying rollercoaster based on Mobile Suit Gundam. The plot features a crossover with Code Geass *The Galaga Theater: **A theater that shows 14 4D films: **#Fatman: The 4D Experience **#My Little Pony: The Cutie Re-Mark 5D **#Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers - TBA **#Kill La Kill: The Last Cursade - TBA **#Neon Genesis Evangelion: You Can (Not) Redo 4D **#Sweet/Vicious: The 4D Experience **#Looney Tunes Starring Road Runner & Wile E Coyote 4D **#Rise Of The Guardians: The 4D Experience **#The Powerpuff Girls 4D **#Suicide Squad - The 4D Experience **#Jason Bourne (2016) - Mission O. V. E . R . D . R . I . V . E 4D **#Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast 4D **#Injustice 2: The 4D Experience - A 4D Film loosely based on the 2017 video game. "Injustice 2" and by WB Games and Netherrealm. **#Ratchet and Clank: The 4D Film **The theater also shows premieres to movies, TV shows, wrestling ppvs, mma ppvs, and awards ceremonies (including Movies that are about to be released in theaters, Game Of Thrones, Walking Dead, The SmashTV Awards, The VMAs, The MTV Movie Awards, UFC, WWE, TNA, and The Oscars) * Ghost In the Shell: Battle for Tokyo: ** A 3D Indoor Motion Simulator roller coaster loosely based on the 2017 Paramount / DreamWorks film starting Scarlett Johansson that will open in January 2018. * E.T. Adventure: ** A Suspended Dark Ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park loosely based on E.T: Extra Terrestial that will open on June 11 2017 to celebrate the film's 35th Anniversary. * Planet of the Apes: The Battle for Survival: ** A Suspended 3D Dark Ride loosely based on Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes, Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes, ''and ''War For The Planet Of The Apes ''that will open on July 14 2017, the same day ''War For The Planet Of The Apes ''opens in theaters. * Alien Vs Predator: ** A Indoor Roller coaster similar to Revenge Of The Mummy but based on the 2004 horror film ''AVP that will open in January 2018. * Guardians Of The Galaxy: Mission BREAKOUT: ** A Accelerated Drop Tower dark ride loosely based on Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2 that will open in November 2017. *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare: VR Space Battle: **A Virtual Reality Ride based on Call Of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''that will open in March 2018. *Doctor Who: Invasion of The Daleks: **A Suspended 3D Dark Ride based on ''Doctor Who ''that will open on December 25 2017. * Futurama: Game of Drones (13+): ** A 4D Motion based dark ride loosely based on Futurama that will open in March 2018. * Invader Zim: Enter The Twilight Zone: ** A motion-based ride similar to ''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ''that will open in November 2017. * Robocop: The Ride: ** An EMV Dark Ride based on the 1987 film of the same name that will open in November 2017. *Ghost in the Shell VR - Worldwide Revolution **A Virtual Reality Walkthrough Attraction based on the original Ghost in the Shell Anime that will open in January 2018 *Star Wars Battlefront: The Ride **An untitled motion simulator ride based on ''Star Wars Battlefront ''and ''Star Wars Battlefront II ''that will open on November 17 2017, the same day ''Star Wars Battlefront II ''is released. *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes ride **An motion simulator ride based on ''Star Wars Galaxy Of Heroes ''that will open on November 17 2017, the same day ''Star Wars Battlefront II ''is released. *Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Ride **An motion simulator ride based on ''Star Wars The Old Republic ''that will open on November 17 2017, the same day ''Star Wars Battlefront II ''is released. '''Heroville:' *The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Robot Rampage: **An interactive spinning ride where guests help the Powerpuff Girls fight Mojo Jojo's evil robot machine that is threatening Townsville. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai and is based on the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series. It is also another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Doctor Doom's Freefall **A Launched Drop Tower loosely based on the Marvel Villain Doctor Doom and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando Park. *Weirdmageddon: The Ride: **A dark indoor rollercoaster and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park which has guests join the Pines Resistance in fighting Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon. Based on the 3-part Gravity Falls ''Weirdmageddon finale. *SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes: The Ride: **An interactive shooter 3D EMV Ride based on ''SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes ''where you join the TMS in defeating Shredder / Ultron and Loki. *The Amazing Adventures Of Spider-Man: **A Dark 4D motion based ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *The Incredible Hulk Roller Coaster: **A launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Transformers The Ride 3D: **A Dark 3D motion based ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride 3D: **A Dark 3D motion based ride based on ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows. TBA *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock: **A gerstlauer sky fly ride based on the 2012 series of the same name. It is a clone of the Mall Of America Nickelodeon Universe ride of the same name. *Justice League: Battle For Metropolis: **An interactive dark ride and is the same ride from Six Flags parks. *Avengers: Battle Of Ultron: **A 3D Interactive Dark Ride and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. TBA *Spider-Man: Doc Ock's Revenge: **A spinning rollercoaster and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. TBA *Hulk Epsilon Base 3D: **A 360 degree 3D Motion simulator ride and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. TBA *Thor Thunder Spin: **A spinning ride and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. *Avengers: Flight Of The Quinjets: **A spinning ride similar to Dumbo's Flight from Walt Disney World and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai. *Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost: **A dark ride based on the 2016 film of the same name that has guests join Doctor Strange in defeating Kaecilius. *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem: **A simulator ride based on the Despicable Me ''film series and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Dragonball Z Kai: The Looping Coaster: **A Larson Super Loop coaster based on ''Dragonball Z Kai. Details yet to be announced. *Naruto: The Stunt Spectacular: **A stunt show based on Naruto ''and Naruto Shippudden''. Details and times yet to be announced. *Hunter X Hunter Live!: Beast of The Chain **A stunt show based on Hunter X Hunter. *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Take Back Control **A 4D indoor dive coaster based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''that will open in Fall 2017. *Ben 10 5D: **A 5D Show based on ''Ben 10. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. *Teen Titans: The Ride: **A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster Ride based on the 2003 Teen Titans ''series. *Teen Titans Go: The Rise of Slade: **A Spinning Coaster Ride based on ''Teen Titans Go!. Details yet to be announced. *Battlefield 4: Armoured Assault **A 3-D Shooting Gallery Dark Ride loosely based on the 2013 video game of the same name while similar to Toy Story: Midway Mania that will open in Summer 2018. *XJ9: The Ride: **An indoor rollercoaster similar to Space Mountain based on My Life As A Teenage Robot ''and the 2015 movie of the same name. *Resident Evil - The Final Chapter: Bio Terror: **A dark EMV ride based on ''Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. *Sonic Spinball Coaster: **A spinning rollercoaster based on Sonic The Hedgehog ''and is the same ride from Alton Towers. *The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time: **An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes of The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers. *Digimon Adventure Tri: Victory Forever: **A 3D motion-based theater film based on the anime of the same name that will open in December 2017. The motion-based theater will also be used for premieres to movies and certain TV Shows. *Samurai Jack: One Last Chance (13+): **A walkthrough haunted house similar to The Walking Dead in Hollywood which takes place in the Final Season of ''Samurai Jack. *Power Rangers: The Ride: **A 3D dark motion simulator ride based off the 2017 film Power Rangers while being similar to Transformers The Ride and The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man that will open in November 2017. In this ride, Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & the recruited honorary Power Rangers (AKA The Guests) to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. *inFAMOUS- Second Son: The Conduit Trio: **A Trio Coaster based on the 2014 video game of the same name that will open in October 2017. *Battlefield Hardline: Cops And Robbers 3D: **A 3D interactive dark motion simulator based on the 2015 video game while being similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman and Transformers The Ride which Guests fight each other as the cops or the robbers. It is set to open in Late Spring / Early Summer 2018. *Resident Evil 7- Biohazard: Haunted Shadows **A EMV dark ride loosely based on the 2017 video game of the same name that is set to open in Late Spring / Early Summer 2018. *Gears of War 4: Laser Siege **A EMV dark ride based on the video game of the same name that is set to open in Late Spring / Early Summer 2018. *Popeye and Bluto's Bilge Rat Barges: **A river rafting water ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park based on Popeye ''that will open on July 1 2017. *Battlefield 1: The Hybrid Coaster: **A Hybrid roller coaster based on ''Battlefield 1 that will open in October 2017. *Dunkirk: War at France 4D: **A 4D Indoor Motion Simulator Dive Coaster based on the upcoming 2017 film directed by Christopher Nolan that opened on June 3 2017. *Justice League: The First Battle: **A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the upcoming 2017 movie that will open on November 17 2017, the same day the film opens. In this ride, The Justice League is calling on the new Justice League members (a.k.a The Guests) to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride, *Overwatch: The Ride: **A 4D motion-simulator ride based on Overwatch that will open in Summer 2018. *Blade Runner: High Speed Race: **A Launched Floorless Coaster loosely based on Scott Free's Blade Runner and the upcoming Blade Runner 2049 ''that will open on October 6 2017, the same day ''Blade Runner 2049 comes out. *Dead Rising: Xmas Apocalypse: **A seasonal walkthrough attraction based on Dead Rising ''that occurs every December. * LittleBigPlanet: Sackboy's Great Adventure!: **A suspended dark ride based on ''LittleBigPlanet ''that will open in November 2017. *Killer Instinct: The Ultimate Stunt Experience: **A Live Stunt Show based on the 2013 game Killer Instinct that opened on June 16 2017. *Bayonetta: Ultimate Battle: **An Indoor Wooden Coaster based on ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 ''that will open in Spring 2018. *Devil's Third: Ride'N'Shoot: **An Arcade Shooter ride based on ''Devil's Third ''that will open in Fall 2018. *Xenoblade Chronicles X: The VR Experience: **A virtual reality motion simulator ride based on ''Xenoblade Chronicles X ''that will open in Fall 2018. *Underworld: Blood Wars 4D: **A 4D Film based on ''Underworld and a shared attraction from Motiongate Dubai that will open in Fall 2018. *The Order 1886: Journey to London: **A maze walkthrough attraction based on The Order 1886 ''that will open in Fall 2018. *Mortal Kombat X: Ride 'N' Play: **A 3D interactive motion simulator ride based on ''Mortal Kombat X ''that will open in Spring 2018. *Marvel VS Capcom Infinite Fight: powered by Samsung Gear VR **A VR Accelerated Drop tower loosely based on Marvel VS Capcom 3 while being similar to GOTG: Mission BREAKOUT! and Tower of Terror that will open in Summer 2018 which they team up with the Avengers and other characters to stop Galactus. '''The Jungle Kingdom:' *Donkey Kong Country: The Ride: **A shoot the chute water ride based on the Donkey Kong Country ''series. *Jurassic Park River Adventure: **A shoot the chute water ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Skull Island: Reign Of Kong: **A dark ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park *The Last of Us: Apocalypse Falls ** A Log Flume ride loosely based on the 2013 video game that will open in Spring 2018. *The Walking Dead: A Walkthrough Attraction: **An interactive walkthrough maze and a shared attraction from the Universal Hollywood park. *Revenge Of The Mummy: The Ride: **An enclosed steel rollercoaster ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Madagascar: A Crate Adventure: **A water boat ride and a shared ride from the Universal Signapore park. *Attack On Titan: Wings Of Freedom: **A 3D dark ride based on ''Attack On Titan. Details yet to be announced. *We Bare Bears: Road Trip: **An indoor enclosed roller coaster based on We Bare Bears. Details yet to be announced. *Kubo's Adventure: **A dark ride based on Kubo & The Two Strings ''that has guests journey to Ancient Japan through the story of Kubo, a young boy who is willing to become a legendary Samurai warrior *Yogi Bear Rapids Frenzy: **A water rapids ride based on the 2010 film of the same name that will open on August 10 2017. *Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War: **A 5D action-packed simulator ride based on the 2017 film of the same name that has guests join Wonder Woman in her very first solo outing, featuring footage from the 2017 film of the same name. *Pirates of the Carribean: Dark Curse: **A 3D Interactive Shooting Gallery Dark Ride loosely based on the Disney film series of the same name and similar to Toy Story Midway Mania and not to similar to the ride at Walt Disney World that will open in Summer 2018. *One Piece: Gold Strike: **A shoot the chute water ride based on the anime of the same name that will open in November 2017. *Storks: Special Delivery: **A flying rollercoaster based on the 2016 film of the same name. TBA. *Yo-Kai Watch: Fury Boat: **A log flume water ride based on ''Yo-Kai Watch. The ride has visitors TBA. *Avatar The Last Airbender: Sozin's Comet: **A B&M Dive Coaster based on the Nickelodeon series of the same name. Details yet to be announced. *The Legend Of Korra: Guardians Of The Wind: **A B&M Dive Coaster based on the Nickelodeon series of the same name. Details yet to be announced. *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentina: **A dark ride based on the Fire Emblem ''trilogy. Details yet to be announced. *Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster: **An indoor rollercoaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''that will open in October 2017, the same year that the film will air on Nickelodeon. Details yet to be announced. *Teen Wolf: The Ride: **A dark 3D EMV ride based on the MTV series of the same name. Details yet to be announced. *Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer: **An interactive 4D dark ride based on ''Animal Crossing that will open in Spring 2018. The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter: *Dragon Challenge: **An inverted roller coaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Flight Of The Hippogriff: **A junior roller coaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Harry Potter And The Escape From Gringotts: **A 4D Roller Coaster / Dark Ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Harry Potter And The Forbidden Journey: **A G2 RoboCoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them: The Ride: **An inverted roller coaster based on Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ''that will open in November 2017 during the Harry Potter Celebration event. *Hogwarts Express: **Another shared attraction from the Universal Orlando park, only this time it has 2 trains that connect from the park itself to the nearby Cartoon Network Hotel and the Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino. *Breath Of The Wild: The 4D Experience: **A 4D flight motion simulator ride based on ''The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild. Details yet to be announced. *Lord Of The Rings: The Shadow of Middle-Earth: **A dark ride based on Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings. Details yet to be announced. *Lord Of The Jerks: Collum's Fury: **An indoor special effects stage show and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park based on SmashTV Presents: Lord Of The Jerks. It will take place in a different theater for the land that will also still be used for entertainment purposes. *Shrek 4D: **A 4D film and another shared attraction from the Universal Orlando park. *Puss In Boots' Giant Journey: **A steel suspended family rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Signapore park. *Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn And Jake: **A suspended dark ride based on Adventure Time. '' TBA. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. *Adventure Time: Stakes - The VR Experience: **A VR-based motion-based ride based on ''Adventure Time: Stakes ''that has guests join Marceline, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, And The Rest Of Ooo in fighting off Marceline's most powerful vampire foes. *MLP Carousel: **A MLP FIM-themed carousel and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Rainbow Dash Soarin Coaster: **A launched rollercoaster based on the character Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Details yet to be announced. *Shannara Chronicles: The Ride: **An enclosed steel rollercoaster ride based on the MTV series of the same name. Details yet to be announced. *Gravity Falls: Mystery Tour: **A dark ride based on Gravity Falls ''where guests join Dipper & Mabel on a tour of Gravity Falls, where nothing is as normal as it seems. *Mighty Magiswords: Wet, Wild, and Roaring!: **A water coaster based on ''Mighty Magiswords. Details yet to be announced. *Over The Garden Wall: Into The Unknown: **A log flume ride based on Over The Garden Wall ''that takes guest into the Unknown with Wirt & Greg. *The Other World Adventure Of Coraline: **A Dark ride based on the 2009 film of the same name that has guests go through the door to the Other World where you explore around the garden, be amazed with the jumping mice circus, and escape from Coraline's villainous Other Mother. *The Elder Scrolls Ride: **A 4D motion simulator ride based on ''The Elder Scrolls ''games. Details yet to be announced. *World of Final Fantasy - The 4D Experience: **A 4D indoor motion simulator loosely based on ''World of Final Fantasy ''that will open in Spring 2018. *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: Escape From Midgar **A Virtual Reality 3D Ride based on ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ''that will open in Spring 2018. *Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster **A Floorless Indoor Coaster based on ''Hyrule Warriors ''that will open in Summer 2018. Events *Transformers Takeover - A one time only event currently taking place throughout June 2017 to promote ''Transformers: The Last Knight where posters and banners for the movie, as well as life size statues and holograms of several Transformers characters, being located throughout the hotels and parks of the resort. The same event is also taking place at SmashTV Land and SmashTV Hotel in Universal Orlando. *A Celebration of Harry Potter - A yearly celebration event that occurs every November, the same month the first movie, The Sorcerer's Stone, was released. * SmashTV World Horror Nights - a halloween event similar to Universal Halloween Horror Nights and not intended for children under 13. This event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments much like Halloween Horror Nights. it will open from September 22nd to November 5th 2017. The 20 Events scheduled for this year (2017) include: *# Alien Covenant *# Maximum Carnage (Based on the Spider-Man Comic Book of the same name) *# Krampus *# The Purge *# Batman: Arkham Asylum *# American Horror Story *# The Shining *# The Mummy (2017) *# V/H/S: Dark Reflections *# Terrordrome Live! (Show) *# It (2017) *# American Werewolf in London *# The Walking Dead *# Ash Vs. Evil Dead *# Jigsaw *# Freddy Vs. Jason *# Gravity Falls *# The Exorcist *# The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *# The Strain * SmashTV Holiday Spectacular - A Christmas / New Year themed event. * Rides / Attractions open during SmashTV World Horror Nights # SmashTV: The Ride # SmashTV: Kirk Cameron's Revenge: # Warp Riders # Bowser's Castle Spin # Balloon Fighter # Mario Kart: The Ride # Super Mario Maker # The Simpsons Ride # The Amazing Ride of Gumball # The Loud House: Fabric of Creation #Regular Show Coaster #Foster's Teacups #Final Fantasy XV: The Age of Gods #The Fast and The Furious: Supercharged #Race Through New York Starting Jimmy Fallon #Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #24: Underground Escape #Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War #Wreck it Ralph: Sugar Rush #Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain #Super Mario Odyessy - The 4D Experience (Opens October 27th 2017) #Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Ride #Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade #The Squid Sisters Live! (Final Show at 2:00 Am) # Splatoon: Battle Frontier. # The Animation World of Don Bluth # Mission Impossible: The Ultimate Stunt Experience (Final Show at 2:00 Am) # Metal Gear Solid: Night Ops (Opens only at Night) # Mario Party: Star Rush V-R (Opens September 30th 2017) # Bunsen is A Beast! : Golf Wars # Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock - REVOLUTION (Opens October 28 2017) # Jerk Wars: Quest for the Panthagon # Spaceballs: The Ride # The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines # Metroid: Zero Mission 4D: # Men In Black: Alien Attack # Star Trek: Mission Enterprise # Back to the Future: The Ride (Grudge Version opens at 6:30 Pm) # Star Wars: Rogue One Spinsanity # Star Fox Mission: # T2 3D: Battle Across Time (Final Show at 12:00 Am) # Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Dark Horizon # Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack # Kingdom Hearts: Heart of A Keyblade Master # Battlestar Galactica - Human VS Cylon # Mobile Suit Gundam: Collision of Worlds # The Galaga Theater # E.T Adventure # Planet of the Apes: Battle for Survival # Powerpuff Girls: MoJo JoJo's Rampage # Doctor Doom's Freefall # Weirdmageddon: The Ride # SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes: The Ride # The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman #The Incredible Hulk Roller Coaster #Transformers The Ride 3D #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride 3D #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock #Justice League: Battle For Metropolis #Avengers: Battle Of Ultron #Spider-Man: Doc Ock's Revenge: #Thor Thunder Spin #Avengers: Flight Of The Quinjets #Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost #Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem #Dragonball Z Kai: The Looping Coaster #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Take Back Control (Opening October 26th 2017) #Ben 10 5D #Teen Titans: The Ride #XJ9: The Ride #Resident Evil - The Final Chapter: Bio Terror #The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time #Samurai Jack: One Last Chance (13+) #inFAMOUS- Second Son: The Conduit Trio (Opens October 1st 2017) #Battlefield 1: The Hybrid Coaster (Opens October 1st 2017) #Dunkirk: War At France 4D #Blade Runner: High Speed Race (Opens October 6th 2017) #Donkey Kong Country: The Ride #Jurassic Park: In the Dark #Skull Island: Reign of Kong #The Walking Dead: A Walkthrough Attraction #Revenge Of The Mummy: The Ride #Madagascar: A Crate Adventure #Attack on Titan: Wings of Freedom #We Bare Bears: Road Trip #Kubo's Adventure #Yogi Bear: Night Vision Frenzy #Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War #One Piece: Gold Strike (Opens November 1st 2017) #Storks: Special Delivery #Yokai Watch: Fury Boat #Avatar: The Last Airbender - Sozin's Comet #The Legend of Korra: Guardians of the Wind #Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentina #Hey Arnold! The Jungle Coaster (Opens October 2017) #Teen Wolf: The Ride #Dragon Challenge #Flight Of The Hippogriff #Harry Potter And The Escape From Gringotts #Harry Potter And The Forbidden Journey #Breath Of The Wild: The 4D Experience #Lord Of The Rings: The Shadow of Middle-Earth #Puss In Boots' Giant Journey #Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO With Finn and Jake #Adventure Time: Stakes - The VR Experience #MLP Carousel #Rainbow Dash Soarin Coaster #Shannara Chronicles: The Ride #Gravity Falls: Mystery Tour #Mighty Magiswords: Wet, Wild, and Roaring #Over The Garden Wall: Into The Unknown #The Other World Adventure Of Coraline #The Elder Scrolls Ride SmashTV World Horror Nights Maze Locations: # Waterworld Queue # Sprung Tents 1 and 2 (Much like at Universal Orlando) # Carnage Warehouse # SmashTV Metro Courtyard # Mighty Magiswords Backlot (behind Mighty Magiswords: Wet Wild and Roaring!) # SmashTV Soundstage # Doctor Strange Queue (Ride will still be open) # Popeye Queue # Shrek 4D Theater 2. # Gravity Falls: Mystery Tour Backlot (or maybe next to Gravity Falls: Mystery Tour as a queue) # Fast and Furious Extended Queue # Soundstage 10 (Where they show Cartoon Network: Save the Universe) # Arms Queue (Arms: Battle Arena will open on Peak Nights) # Rogue One extended Pavillion # Super Mario Galaxy Queue # TBC # TBC # TBC # TBC SmashTV City A Downtown Disney-type area which will feature an outdoor shopping center owned by Simon Malls. An * means that the store or restaurant won't open on the resort's opening date, as it is still under construction. Restaurants: *Applebees *Arby's *Auntie Anne's *Baskin Robbins *Bella Pizzeria *BJ's Restaurant Brewery *Bonefish Grill *Bravo! Cucina Italiana *Buffalo Wild Wings *Burger King *Cafe Bistro (Inside Nordstrom) *California Pizza Kitchen *The Cheesecake Factory *Charley's Grilled Subs *Chick-Fil-A *Chipolte Mexican Grill *Cinnabon *Cold Stone Creamery *Dave & Buster's (Attached to Hyatt Regency) *Dippin Dots *Einstein Bros. Bagels *Firehouse Subs *Five Guys Burgers & Fries *Ganon's Pub *Great American Cookies *Hard Rock Cafe (Attached to Hard Rock Hotel) *Houlihan's *Jimmy Johns *Johnny Rockets *Kona Grill *Longhorn Steakhouse *Maggiano's *Marlow's Tavern *McAlister's Deli *McDonalds *Moe's Southwest Grill *Mrs. Fields Cookies *Nestle Toll House Cafe *Noodles & Company *Nordstrom eBar (Inside Nordstrom) *Olive Garden *On The Boarder Mexican Grill & Cantina *Outback Steakhouse *Panda Express *Panera Bread *Papa Johns *PF Changs *Pinkberry *Planet Hollywood (Attached to Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino) *Popeyes *Qdoba Mexican Grill *Rainforest Cafe *Red Robin *Ruby's Diner *Ruby Tuesday *Ruth's Chris Steakhouse *Sbarro *See's Candies *Shoney's *SmashTV Diner *Smoothie King *Sonic *Starbucks *Subway *Ted's Montana Grill *TGI Fridays *Tony Sacco's Coal Oven Pizza *Villa Pizza *Wendy's *Wetzel's Pretzels *Which Which *Zoe's Kitchen Stores / Entertainment: *Aeropostale *Abercrombie & Fitch *Abercrombie *Aldo *American Eagle Outfitters *American Girl *Ann Taylor *Anthropologie *Apple *As Seen On TV *Athleta *AT&T *Aveda *Baby Gap *Banana Republic *Bare Minerals *Bath And Body Works *BCBGMAXAZRIA *Bebe *Bonefish Grill *Bose *Brighton Collectibles *Brooks Brothers *Brookstone *Buckle *Build-A-Bear Workshop *Burberry *Candy Grandy *Candy World *Cartoon Network Store (Attached to Cartoon Network Hotel) *Champs Sports *Charming Charlie *Charlotte Russe *Chase *Chico's *Christopher & Banks / CJ Banks *Claire's *Clarks *Coach *Cole Haan *Columbia *Crate & Barrel *Crazy 8 *CVS Pharmacy *Diesel *The Disney Store *DSW Shoe Warehouse *Ecco *Eddie Bauer *Everything But Water *Express *Express Men *Famous Footwear *Finish Line *Five Below *Foot Locker *Forever 21 *Francesca's *FYE *GameStop *GameWorks *Gap *Gap Kids *Gap Body *GNC *Go! Calendars & Games *Godiva Chocolatier *Grand Lux Cafe *Great Clips *Gucci *H&M *Haagen Dazs *Hallmark *Hanna Andersson *Harley Davidson *Helzberg Diamonds *Holliser Co. *Hot Topic *Hugo Boss *Icing *J. Crew *J. Jill *Janie And Jack *Johnston And Murphy *Jos. A. Banks *Journeys *Journeys Kidz *Justice *Kate Spade New York *Kay Jewelers *Kids Foot Locker *Kirkland's *LA Fitness *Lacoste *Lady Foot Locker *Lane Bryant *Lego *LensCrafters *Levi's *Lids *L'Occitane *LOFT *Louis Vitton *Lucky Brand Jeans *Lucy *Lululemon Athletica *Lush: Fresh Handmade Cosmetics *MAC Cosmetics *Massage Envy *Mattress Firm *Maurices *Men's Warehouse *Michael Kors *Microsoft *Motherhood Maternity *New York & Company *Nike *Oakley *Old Navy *Omega *Once Upon A Child *Origins *Orvis *PacSun *Pandora *Paper Source *Papyrus *Payless Shoesource *Perfumania *Pier 1 Imports *Pink By Victoria's Secret *Pottery Barn *Pottery Barn Kids *Rack Room Shoes *Regal Cinema 25 IMAX *Regis *Ron Jon Surf Shop *Rue21 *Sephora (Inside Nordstrom) *Skechers *Select Comfort *Shoe Department *SmashTV Store *Solstice *Soma *Spencers Gifts *Sperry Top-Sider *Splendid *SportClips Haircuts *Sprint *Steve Madden *Stride Rite *Stuart Weitzman *Sunglass Hut *Sunglass World *Supercuts *Swarovski *Swatch *Sweet & Sassy *Sweet Factory *Talbots *Teavana *Tesla Motors *The Art Of Shaving *The Body Shop *The Children's Place *The North Face *The Walking Company *Tiffany And Co. *Tilly's *T Mobile *Tommy Bahama *Torrid *Tory Burch *Toy Kingdom *True Religion *Tumi *Ulta Beauty *Under Armour *Urban Outfitters *Vans *Vera Bradley *Verizon Wireless *Victoria's Secret *Vineyard Vines *Vitamin World *Wells Fargo *West Elm *White House / Black Market *Williams Sonoma *XXI Forever *Yankee Candle *Zales *Zara *Z Gallerie *Zodiac *Zumiez Department Stores: *Babies R Us *Barnes & Noble *Bed Bath & Beyond *Best Buy *Dick's Sporting Goods *HHGREGG *JCPenney *Kohl's *Macy's *Nordstrom *OfficeMax *Sears *Staples *Super Target *Toys R Us *Walmart Hotel Stores / Restaurants / Entertainment In addition to SmashTV City, there will be mini-malls in some hotels of the resort, all owned by Simon Malls. SmashTV Hotel: *Bally *Build-A-Bear Workshop *Chick-Fil-A *Chico's *Claire's *Cole Haan *Dave & Busters *Everything But Water *GameStop *GameWorks *Giorgio Armani *Gucci *Hanna Andersson *Hugo Boss *Janie And Jack *J. Jill *Johnny Rockets *Justice *Kate Spade New York *Lego Store *Louis Vuitton *Lucky Brand Jeans *Michael Kors *Moe's Southwest Grill *Omega *Papyrus *Prada *Rock's Chicken & Fries *Saks Fifth Avenue Off 5th Broadway *SmashTV Store *SmashTV Theater 20 *Soma *Starbucks *Subway *Sunglass Hut *Talbots *Teavana *Tiffany & Co. *Tommy Bahama *Tory Burch *Tumi *Versace *White House / Black Market Namco Museum Suites: *Abercrombie *Abercrombie & Fitch *Aldo *American Eagle Outfitters *Ann Taylor *Anthropologie *Apple *AT&T *Auntie Anne's *Baby Gap *Banana Republic *Bath & Body Works *BCBGMAZAZRIA *Bebe *Bose *Brooks Brothers *Brookstone *Burberry *Century Theaters Namco Museum Suites 20 *Chico's *Claire's *Coach *Cole Haan *Crate & Barrel *Everything But Water *Express *Foot Locker *GameStop *Gap *GNC *Godiva Chocolatier *Gucci *Haagen Dazs *Hanna Andersson *Hollister Co. *Hugo Boss *Janie & Jack *J. Crew *J. Jill *Justice *Kate Spade New York *Lego Store *LensCrafters *L'Occitane *Loft *Louis Vuitton *Lovesac *Lucky Brand Jeans *Lululemon Athletica *Lush: Fresh Handmade Cosmetics *MAC Cosmetics *Michael Kors *Microsoft *Nike *Omega *Pandora *Papyrus *PF Changs *Pottery Barn *Pottery Barn Kids *Rebecca Taylor *Reebok FitHub *Sephora *SmashTV Store *Solstice *Soma *Sperry Top-Sider *Splendid *Starbucks *Steve Madden *Stuart Weitzman *Sunglass Hut *Swarovski *Teavana *Tesla Motors *The Art Of Shaving *The North Face *Theory *Tiffany & Co. *Timberland *Tommy Bahama *Tory Burch *True Religion *Tumi *Under Armour *Urban Outfitters *Victoria's Secret *White House / Black Market *Williams Sonoma *Zales Sega Hotel: *Aeropostale *American Eagle Outfitters *Ann Taylor *Banana Republic *Bath And Body Works *Bose *Brooks Brothers *Chico's *Cinemark Sega Hotel 14 (NOTE: This Cinemark airs First Run movies) *Clarks *Coach *Christopher & Banks *Eddie Bauer *Finish Line *GameStop *Gap *Guess *J. Crew *Journeys *Justice *Kate Spade New York *Loft *Michael Kors *New York & Company *Nike *PacSun *Pottery Barn *Polo Ralph Lauren *Rack Room Shoes *Rue21 *Skechers *Soma *Sunglass Hut *The Children's Place *Tommy Hilfiger *Under Armour *Yankee Candle Nintendo All-Stars Resort (Nintendo All-Stard Resort Square): *Aeropostale *AMC Nintendo All Stars Resort 15 *American Eagle Outfitters *Auntie Anne's *Barnes & Noble *Bath And Body Works *Brighton Collectibles *Buckle *Build-A-Bear Workshop *Christopehr & Banks *Candy World *Champs Sports *Charlotte Russe *Charming Charlie *Chico's *Claire's *Dick's Sporting Goods *Express *Finish Line *Foot Locker *Francesca's *GameStop *GNC *Hollister & Co. *Hot Topic *Houlihan's *Journeys *Justice *Kay Jewelers *Kirkland's *Lane Bryant *LensCrafters *LOFT *Macy's *Maurices *Men's Warehouse *Nestle Toll House Cafe *New York & Company *Old Navy *PacSun *Payless Shoesource *Victoria's Secret / PINK *Sleep Number By Select Comfort *Sonic *Spencer Gifts *Sunglass Hut *TGI Fridays *The Children's Place *Torrid *Toys R Us *Ulta Beauty *Verizon Wireless *White House / Black Market *Zales *Zumiez Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites: *Cartoon Network Store *Aeropostale *American Eagle Outfitters *Calvin Klein *Claire's *Coach *Converse *Crocs *Dave & Busters *Famous Footwear *GameStop *Gap *Guess *Levi's *Nike *Nine West *OshKosh B'Gosh *Rack Room Shoes *Regal Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites 21 *Skechers *Sunglass Hut *Tommy Hilfiger *Under Armour *Villa Pizza Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino: *Aeropostale *Auntie Anne's *Banana Republic *Bath & Body Works *Brooks Brothers *Calvin Klein *Chico's *Clarks *Coach *Eddie Bauer *Famous Footwear *GameStop *Gap *Gap Kids *Guess *J. Crew *Johnny Rockets *Johnston And Murphy *Kate Spade New York *Kay Jewelers *LOFT *McDonald's *Michael Kors *Nike *Nine West *Old Navy *PacSun *Pepperidge Farm *Planet Hollywood *Polo Ralph Lauren *Skechers *Subway *Sunglass Hut *Swarovski *Talbots *Tilt Studio *Tommy Bahama *Tommy Hilfiger *Under Armour *United Artists Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino 17 *Van Heusen *White House / Black Market *Wilsons Leather Hotels #SmashTV Hotel (main hotel) #Hard Rock Hotel (Part of the SmashTV City) #Hyatt Regency (Part of the SmashTV City) #Namco Museum Suites #Sega Hotel #Nintendo All-Stars Resort #Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites (Part of the SmashTV City) #Hampton Inn & Suites #Holiday Inn Resort & Suites #Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino (Part of the SmashTV City) #DoubleTree By Hilton TV Guide For Hotels The following is the TV Guide channels for all SmashTV Hotels: SmashTV Hotel: #SmashTV Reviews (Past And Present) #SmashTV Music Videos #SmashTV Company Clips #MTV #MTV 2 #VH1 #BET #Comedy Central #Spike #Cartoon Network #CNN #NBC #ESPN #Fox #The CW #TBS #CBS #ABC #WGN #CNBC #TNT #Toonami #USA Network #Disney Channel #Disney XD #MSNBC #ESPN2 #HLN #AMC #The Weather Channel #A&E #FX #Fox News #Fox Sports #E! #Nickelodeon #Boomerang #Lifetime #Golf Channel #Game Show Network #Syfy #FXX #IFC #MGM #TCM #HBO #HBO 2 #Cinemax #Showtime #Showtime 2 #The Movie Channel #Starz #Starz Encore #Epix #Hotel Information Hard Rock Hotel: #Hard Rock Music Videos #SmashTV Company Clips #MTV #NBC #CBS #Nickelodeon #PBS #TBS #ABC #HBO #ESPN #TNT #Fox #Fox Sports #Toonami #A&E #Lifetime #USA Network #Cartoon Network #BET #CNN #The Weather Channel #CNBC #VH1 #Disney Channel #Disney XD #Comedy Central #ESPN2 #CMT #HLN #Hallmark Channel #TV Land #Animal Planet #National Geographic #The Travel Channel #Fox News #E! #MSNBC #Lifetime Movie Network #Freeform #AMC #TCM #Syfy #FX #The History Channel #The Golf Channel #Bravo #HGTV #Game Show Network #Hotel Information Hyatt Regency: #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #NBC #ABC #CBS #Fox #The CW #PBS #Fox News #CNN #HLN #The Weather Channel #CNBC #MSNBC #ESPN #ESPN2 #NFL Network #NBC Sports #The Golf Channel #CBS Sports #HBO #HBO Awesome #Lifetime #FX #The Hallmark Channel #USA Network #TBS #TNT #Toonami #A&E #Freeform #Syfy #E! #Bravo #TV Land #Game Show Network #Comedy Central #BBC America #OWN #Food Network #HGTV #Travel Channel #TLC #National Geographic #Animal Planet #History Channel #Cartoon Network #Nickelodeon #Disney Channel #Disney XD #VH1 #CMT #BET #ION #Hotel Information Namco Museum Suites: #Namco Video Game Clips #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #CBS #NBC #Fox #ABC #CNN #CNBC #Fox News #The Weather Channel #A&E #Freeform #Animal Planet #Bravo #Food Network #Lifetime #National Geographic #TLC #TBS #TNT #Toonami #USA Network #HBO #HBO 2 #HBO Signature #Cinemax #Disney Channel #Disney XD #MSNBC #HLN #History Channel #Lifetime Movies #Cartoon Network #Nickelodeon #Game Show Network #OWN #Syfy #Travel Channel #Comedy Central #BET #VH1 #NBA Network #NFL Network #Fox Sports #The Golf Channel #NHL #Tennis #E! #TV Land #Hotel Information Sega Hotel: #Sega Video Game Clips #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #VH1 #Freeform #ABC #NBC #Fox #Cartoon Network #Disney Channel #Disney XD #CBS #The Weather Channel #Boomerang #TBS #USA Network #Toonami #TNT #WGN #Hallmark Channel #Syfy #TCM #CNN #HLN #MSNBC #CNBC #Bravo #HGTV #Food Network #ESPN #ESPN Classic #ESPN 2 #HBO #Hotel Information Nintendo All-Stars Resort: #Nintendo Video Game Clips #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #CBS #NBC #The CW #ESPN #ABC #TBS #TNT #Fox #Fox News #The Weather Channel #Disney Channel #Disney XD #Cartoon Network #Nickelodeon #CNN #HBO #Toonami #USA Network #Nicktoons #ESPN 2 #The Golf Channel #TeenNick #Hotel Information Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites: #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #Cartoon Network #Boomerang #Disney Channel #Disney XD #Animax #Fox #CNN #ABC #Game Show Network #BBC America #CNBC #HBO #HBO 2 #Cinemax #National Geographic #ESPN #Universal #History Channel #USA Network #Fox News #The CW #CBS #NBC #WGN #TBS #Toonami #ESPN #ESPN2 #HLN #The Weather Channel #Nickelodeon #A&E #Lifetime #FX #TNT #The Hallmark Channel #BET #E! #Comedy Central #VH1 #TLC #CNBC #CMT #Syfy #Bravo #MSNBC #Travel Channel #TV Land #Golf Channel #Speed #ION #Spike #Animal Planet #Food Network #HGTV #Fox Sports #OWN #AMC #ABC Family #Showtime #Showtime 2 #The Movie Channel #Starz #Starz Encore #Epix #Epix 2 #Epix Hits #Hotel Information Hampton Inn & Suites: #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #Fox #Fox Sports #CNN #ABC #FX #HBO #Cinemax #Cartoon Network #Disney XD #Nickelodeon #USA Network #CNBC #Toonami #Disney Channel #NBC #USA Network #CBS #TBS #TNT #Hotel Information Holiday Inn Resorts & Suites: #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #The CW #NBC #Fox #ABC #CBS #TNT #Toonami #TBS #The Weather Channel #Travel Channel #HLN #CNN #MSNBC #CNBC #Fox News #ESPN #Golf Channel #FX Network #USA Network #History Channel #HBO #Cartoon Network #Nickelodeon #Disney XD #A&E #Bravo #AMC #Freeform #Game Show Network #TV Land #TeenNick #Hotel Information Planet Hollywood Resorts & Casino: #Planet Hollywood Music Videos #SmashTV Company Clips #MTV #The Weather Channel #CBS #ABC #Fox #NBC #CNN #HLN #Fox News #CNBC #MSNBC #ESPN #ESPN 2 #Travel Channel #Discovery Channel #Animal Planet #Freeform #Cartoon Network #Nickelodeon #Disney XD #Lifetime #FX #HBO #HBO 2 #HBO Awesome #Cinemax #Action Max #5Star Max #Bravo #Comedy Central #VH1 #A&E #USA Network #TNT #TBS #Toonami #CMT #Hotel Information DoubleTree By Hilton: #SmashTV Company Clips #SmashTV Music Videos #MTV #Cartoon Network #CBS #ABC #The CW #Fox #NBC #PBS #Syfy #NFL Network #National Geographic #ESPN #CMT #HBO #Cinemax #ESPN 2 #Golf Channel #CNN #Fox News #MSNBC #CNBC #USA Network #Toonami #TNT #TBS #E! #Bravo #AMC #TLC #BBC America #A&E #Freeform #Disney Channel #Disney XD #Nickelodeon #History Channel #BET #Comedy Central #HGTV #Food Network #Lifetime #Spike #VH1 #FX #TeenNick #Travel Channel #Animal Planet #Hotel Information Park Design Layouts Parks: SmashTV Land: Designed to look all Times Squareish but SmashTV themed. Galaxian: Designed to look like a futuristic city similar to Metropolis from Ratchet & Clank and Sci-Fi City from Universal Signapore. Heroville: Designed to look like Marvel Land from Universal Orlando. The Jungle Kingdom: Designed to look like Disney's Animal Kingdom and DK Jungle. Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Designed to look like the one at Universal Orlando and Universal Hollywood. Hogsmeade meets Diagon Alley. Hotels: SmashTV Hotel: *'# Of Levels: 50' *'# Of Pools: 5 (not including SmashTV Hotel Water Park and Splatoon Splashdown!)' *'# Of Water Parks: 2' Hard Rock Hotel: *'# Of Levels: 10' *'# Of Pools: 2' Hyatt Regency: *'# Of Levels: 10' *'# Of Pools: 1' Namco Museum Suites: *'# Of Levels: 25' *'# Of Pools: 5' Sega Hotel: *'# Of Levels: 23' *'# Of Pools: 5' Nintendo All-Stars Resort: *'# Of Levels: 26' *'# Of Pools: 5' Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites: *'# Of Levels: 23' *'# Of Pools: 5 (not including Cartoon Network Amazone)' *'# Of Water Parks: 1' Hampton Inn & Suites: *'# Of Levels: 10' *'# Of Pools: 1' Holiday Inn Resorts & Suites: *'# Of Levels: 10' *'# Of Pools: 2' Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino: *'# Of Levels: 40' *'# Of Pools: 6' DoubleTree By Hilton: *'# Of Levels: 10' *'# Of Pools: 1' Category:SmashTV Category:Cartoon Network